


The Rainbow After

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [315]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Childhood Memories, Flashbacks, Gen, Missing Scene, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His last conscious thought before the darkness consumes him is that he hopes heaven is full of rainbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rainbow After

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 September 2016  
> Word Count: 327  
> Prompt: rainbow  
> Summary: His last conscious thought before the darkness consumes him is that he hopes heaven is full of rainbows.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Character death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was hard to write, mostly because I haven't actually fully decided whose hand that was that popped up out of the grave in the finale. I tend to write Amani as dead more than alive though, so maybe subconsciously I've already made my decision? I kinda don't want him to be dead because it's Amani, y'know? But I know enough that if the story dictates it, you kill the favorites, so… That said, I really liked this flashback from his childhood. It felt appropriate here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He remembers waking up one morning after a horrible storm.

> He'd been four, maybe five years old at the time, and was terrified of the lightning dancing in the sky all night. He wanted to be a big boy, to please his father and grandfather, but he couldn't do it. Crawling into bed with his mother, he let out one tiny whimper before clinging to her as he shivered with each peal of thunder, each instance of the sky lighting up around them. His father and uncles spent the entire night securing the flocks and buildings against the winds whipping up around them. By the time he finally fell asleep, head pressed against his mother's chest and her arms wrapped tightly around him, the worst of the thunder and lightning had subsided, but the rains kept coming.
> 
> When he woke up the next morning, he met his father's gaze and felt shame heating up his face. But his father simply took him into his arms, soaking his pajamas instantly. He wanted to cry and reach for his mother, but he did his best to be stoic for his father. They went outside and past the buildings to the fields where the sheep were just being turned out to graze. His father pointed out the rainbow breaking through the clouds with the rising sun and pressed the gentlest of kisses to his hair.
> 
> They never spoke of that moment in all the years afterward, but he remembered it for the treasure it was to him. He knew his father loved him in that moment, that he wasn't ashamed of his childlike terror of the storm.

And now, as he lies in a grave with five other women, only one of whom is still breathing like he is, he closes his eyes and focuses on that moment and that redemptive rainbow. His last conscious thought before the darkness consumes him is that he hopes heaven is full of rainbows.


End file.
